


Unexpected Consequences

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is in trouble, and for once Tanaka isn't there to help him fight his way out. There is a skittish water mage on hand, however, so maybe Nishinoya has a chance.</p><p>Or: Asahi is Terrified and Nishinoya is Amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that AsaNoya origin story I've been promising!

Nishinoya had been bored, and that was what got him into this mess. Usually, he spent most of his time with his best friend, Tanaka, but Tanaka had been distracted by a young enchanter who lived on the far side of the forest lately, so Nishinoya hadn't seen as much of him. So the earth spirit was roaming farther than usual from his usual comfort zone. He was in his human form, which wasn't as tall as he might have preferred, but it suited his defensive earth powers and his favorite animal form well, so he'd gotten used to being considered short by most humans he met. He was also used to being noticed by others, whether they were human, demon, or nature spirit. However, he usually wasn't attacked on sight, since he typically projected an intense but friendly aura.

However, it turned out that river spirits didn't like earth spirits who got mud in their home streams, as Nishinoya was currently running for his life after doing just that.

"Get back here, you lousy polluter!" the river spirit shouted, chasing Nishinoya. The earth spirit, who usually didn't run from a fight, sped up. He'd tried to fight, but the ground around the stream was too damp, and the river spirit had been able to keep him from using the ground to protect himself. So Nishinoya was running as fast as his short legs could carry him. He also wasn't looking where he was going, and so he didn't notice the person in front of him until he slammed into them. The person was a human taller than Nishinoya's human form, but who looked rather young. "I've got you now!" the river spirit exclaimed, lunging for the earth spirit, who rolled out of the way. The human, who was still on the ground, yelped and threw his hands up to ward off the river spirit. Nishinoya heard the yelp, realized he'd left the human defenseless, and lunged back into the path of the other spirit's attack, shifting to his more durable sun bear form as he took the hit. He grunted at the impact, but managed to not land on the human again, and shifted back to human form.

"Get out of here!" Nishinoya snapped at the human, who was staring at him and not running like he should have been. The river spirit attacked again, this time with a blade of ice forming around his hand, and Nishinoya shifted to sun bear form, centering himself and pulling a coating of earth up and around himself, forming a shield to take the blow. Except that the blow never came. The ice blade melted away, leaving the river spirit staring at his own hand in confusion. Nishinoya tilted his head, knowing that someone besides the river spirit must be manipulating water, but he didn't think there were any other spirits around. Nishinoya's gaze fell on the human, who was on his feet, though he looked extremely pale, and he was shaking as the river spirit turned to him, expression twisted in fury.

"You dare interfere?" the river spirit snarled, lunging for the human. Nishinoya roared and shook the dirt from his fur, guiding it to form a wall between the river spirit and the human. Sensing a swell of magic from the human, Nishinoya dropped the wall, and several icicles flew from the human to the river spirit, who melted them. While his attention was diverted, Nishinoya darted forward, jumping to ram his shoulder into the river spirit's side, then shifting back to human form as his opponent fell to the ground. 

"Just go back to your stream. You can't beat us both!" Nishinoya said confidently. The river spirit seemed to agree, and glared at Nishinoya one last time before vanishing, most likely returning to his home stream. Nishinoya turned to the human, grinning, and found said human collapsed on the ground, looking like he was going to be sick.

"That was terrifying," the human gasped. Nishinoya bounced over to him and leaned over the human's limp form.

"But that was really cool! I've never met a water mage before!" Nishinoya exclaimed. The human eyed him.

"That was the scariest thing I've done in my life," the human replied. Nishinoya laughed and sat beside him.

"Really? But you seemed pretty quick with your magic. You didn't try to push your attack through my earth wall, but you didn't hesitate to attack when I took it down, either. You're pretty good," the earth spirit informed him. The human rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! What's your name? I'm Nishinoya, but since we're friends now, you can call me Noya," the earth spirit said.

"We're friends now?" the human repeated.

"Of course! You just helped me fight off that grumpy river spirit! You're my new best friend - after Tanaka, of course," Nishinoya added thoughtfully. The human eyed him with surprise and wariness, then sighed and shrugged.

"I'm Azumane Asahi," the human said. "Nice to meet you, Nishinoya."

"I said you can call me Noya," he replied. "Oh well. Are you a member of one of the Guilds around here, Asahi?" The human blinked at him, then seemed to accept Nishinoya's decision to call him by that and shrugged.

"I'm training with the Evening Tides Guild right now. I have a friend I visit sometimes at Windswept, though, so I've considered joining them once I'm fully trained," Asahi told him. Nishinoya tilted his head, an idea occuring to him.

"Do you have a familiar?" he asked. Asahi shook his head, obviously confused as to why Nishinoya would ask that.

"I could be your familiar, then! We worked well together, and Tanaka is probably going to ditch me to be that enchanter's familiar soon, anyway," Nishinoya exclaimed. Asahi stared at him.

"But you just met me. I'm not very strong, and I almost fainted, I was so scared after that fight!" the water mage protested. Nishinoya huffed in exasperation.

"But during the fight, you were awesome! And you stuck around and helped me, instead of running. At least try it?" Nishinoya prodded, looking up at the mage with wide, hopeful eyes. Asahi hesitated.

"If you're really sure..."

"My name is Nishinoya, and I'm an earth spirit," Nishinoya interrupted. "I'm offering to be your familiar, and I'll even try to help you not be so scared of fighting!" he added playfully. Asahi almost choked, but managed to make the appropriate reply.

"I, Azumane Asahi, choose the earth spirit Nishinoya as my familiar," he said, resting one hand on Nishinoya's shoulder and channeling his magic to form the bond. "As a symbol of our bond, I name you Yuu." Nishinoya grinned as the weight of the bond settled over him.

"So what were you doing way out here, anyway?" Nishinoya asked. "Windswept's village is at least two days' travel from here, and Evening Tides is several hours away, too." Asahi looked away sheepishly.

"I got separated from my training group. We're supposed to be having a weekend survival training expedition, but I think I'm lost," Asahi admitted. Nishinoya laughed so hard he fell over, which made Asahi yelp and lean over him worriedly, which just made Nishinoya laugh harder.

"I'll help you find them," he promised when he managed to calm his mirth. "I'm good at finding people."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running low on prompts, so someone send me suggestions!


End file.
